


Doctor-Patient Privilege

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Multi, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Some diseases have no cure.





	Doctor-Patient Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 225. Prompt from [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#207](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23207)-Health Care. Beta'd by [ficbypen](http://ficbypen.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LJ on August 13, 2011

Funny thing, working for Torchwood.  
  
You think you’re getting away from humanity by working with aliens; that’s what you heard Jack promise, even if it has nothing to do with what he actually said.

You’ve diagnosed your co-workers with the terminal condition of being human. You love them all and hate yourself for letting them get so close.

Jack comes to your apartment looking for god knows what. You used to fuck him on nights like this; now all you have are words. He spends hours talking about Gwen, and you know he’ll never get over her.

You never did.  



End file.
